


Sky’s The Limit ✈️

by Dalyankiz81



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Air Crew, M/M, Mile High 😉, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalyankiz81/pseuds/Dalyankiz81
Summary: It’s Timmy’s first day working as cabin crew. All is going smoothly until he meets the First Officer, Armand...
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 25
Kudos: 57





	Sky’s The Limit ✈️

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back with a new AU WIP.
> 
> This indulges a little aviation-related fantasy of mine and who better to write it about? 😉😍  
> No idea which direction it’s heading, let’s just see how it rolls! 🤷♀️ 
> 
> So, fasten your seatbelts and enjoy the flight! 🛫

“Don’t worry Timothée, you'll be great. We’re a friendly team here, you’re in good hands”

Timmy smiled at Carolyn’s reassuring affirmation. His fellow steward and apparent mentor had decided she was the one to take him under her wing quite literally - the irony, considering the line of work he’d signed up for, not lost on him. 

“Stick with me and I’ll introduce you to rest of the crew. We’ve only got a short one today I think. Um...”

She looked down at the notes she had nestled in her hand. 

“... Yup, to Charleston and then return. Arrival back to JFK just after 7. Not too bad for your first flight”. 

At the age of 25 Timmy had just completed his cabin crew training and was now entering into the exhilarating world of aviation.  
He’d always been fascinated by planes, throughout his childhood. When his friends wanted to play and pretend they were driving fast cars, he was imagining that he was taking that 200 tonne beast high into the sky instead.  
His dreams of making it as an airline pilot came to an abrupt halt when he realised pretty early on the sheer expense and commitment it would involve. But he soon became content with the idea of working in another aspect of the industry wherein he could still indulge his love for flying. 

  
He followed his new co-worker towards the aircraft where presumably the rest of the crew or at least some of them would be assembled.  
As they approached the doors, she turned to him. 

“Ah, Alice and Jordan aren’t here yet by the looks. Don’t know Jordan that much but I’ve worked with Alice a fair few times. She’s great, YOU’LL like her...”

Timmy detected a twinkle in the older woman’s eye as she’d said that. Almost as if she was suggesting that they might hook up or something.  
A notion which Timmy shook from his head with quiet amusement. 

_If only she knew..._

Sure it was a widely known and, frankly, unfair assumption that most male air stewards were gay but in his case that was the truth.  
Timmy had known since adolescence, probably since age 13 or 14, that he was that way inclined.  
There wasn’t much made of it when he eventually came out a few years later - his parents claimed that they knew even before he did, and his sister Pauline immediately tried to fix him up with one of her school friends who had openly admitted to fancying him.  
That same unconditional support extended to when he announced he was off to train as cabin crew. He never let himself forget how lucky and rich he was in that respect. He knew of several who had gone through hell and back over their sexual awakenings and resulting lack of parental support. 

  
“Well anyway they’ll be working the rear of the aircraft and you can stay up front with me and Lesley. Speaking of which...”

Carolyn gestured towards a petite pretty girl with a reddish tinge in her brown hair. Her delicate features decorated in an understated yet professional make-up look with not an eyelash out of place.  
She reminded Timmy of Pauline a little bit and it gave him an odd yet warm feeling of comfort in equal measures. 

“This is Lesley - Lesley meet Timothée, it’s his first job and he’s working the front of the cabin with us today”

The redette extended a hand in front of her and echoed Carolyn’s words from earlier although if slightly less articulate. 

“Welcome Tim, we’re awesome to work with so you’ll have a blast with us”

 _Blimey_ he thought, _this one_ had shortened his name already within seconds of meeting him but it only served to magnify the cosy feeling of inclusion spreading through Timmy’s chest and extending out through his entire being. 

Carolyn pointed to the cockpit door and asked her colleague “Are they...?” 

Lesley confirmed with a nod. 

“One of them anyway. First Officer Armand Hammer is in there already”. 

Timmy had to stifle the urge to laugh out loud and he gaped open-mouthed at Lesley. 

“Are you serious?” he half whispered. “Armand Hammer? What the HELL were his parents thinking?” 

He looked between both women in turn, a smirk adorning both of their faces. He was going to be fine with this lot. 

  
Carolyn stepped forward and knocked on the door as a simple gesture of decency Timmy presumed before letting herself in. 

“Mr Hammer? May I introduce you to our newest team member?” 

She turned back towards Timmy and grabbed his hand to lead him in through the door of the cockpit. 

“This is Timothée, it’s his first official flight today”.

  
A pair of sparkling blue eyes, reminiscent of sapphirine gemstones, bore into him and Timmy was mesmerised by them instantly. The man’s lips parted gently into a smile and the tiniest hint of his teeth made an appearance.  
Timmy felt all the blood drain from his head and rush to another part of his body. Realisation flooding his brain... 

_This beautiful man standing in front of him was the PILOT, or co-pilot at least._

The one who will get this beast off the ground and into the air.. _Holy shit..._

It occurred to Timmy that he may just be a little surprised as he assumed pilots to be older, much older than him anyway, as they’d inevitably have several years of flying experience to their name. 

And this one was... well he couldn’t be over 30 anyway. And he was a _fucking God_.

Timmy felt his eyes involuntarily travel down the length of the man’s body and back up. He took in the vision in a navy blue suit before him, the gold of his epaulets, and committed it to memory with immediate effect before realising he needed to snap out of it before he was caught. 

The man thrust his hand out in front of him. Timmy took it and attempted to amplify the strength of his own handshake. 

“Welcome Timothée, nice to meet you. We’re glad to have you on board with us”. 

Timmy’s eyes had zoned in on the man’s mouth as he uttered his greeting. Those lips would haunt him at night he’d established already. His mouth had dried up funnily enough and so he needed to swallow to try and replenish the moisture in his throat in order to respond. 

“Thank you so much Mr Hammer, it’s an honour to be working for this amazing airline. My family have been flying with them for years and it’s always been exceptional”. 

_Wait? What the fuck..._ _You rambling, gushing idiot Chalamet... Stop flirting now, you’re being obvious!_

  
He managed to find the gumption to neutralise his voice and insist that everyone call him Timmy rather than Timothée, earning him an even wider smile from his object of desire. This statement had appeared to amuse Officer Hammer greatly.

“And by the same token” the man replied “Please call me Armie. I hate Armand with a passion. Makes me sound like a baking soda!” 

The three fell about laughing. 

  
Once they’d left the airman in peace to complete his pre-flight checks, introductions complete for now, Carolyn instructed Timmy to go familiarise himself with the cabin before the rest of the crew arrive and indeed the embarkment of their passengers. 

As he wandered down the length of the aircraft, despite knowing full well he should be absorbing his surroundings by touch as well as sight, there was unfortunately only one thought occupying Timmy’s mind. 

_  
How the fuck was he gonna get through the next 6 hours with the delectable First Officer Hammer so close by?_


End file.
